


Living a Life With No Regrets is Dreamlike || Anne with an E

by MlleRitournelle



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley in Denial, Anne with an E (TV): Season 01, Anne with an E (TV): Season 02, Anne with an E (TV): Season 03, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Gilbert Blythe Needs a Hug, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Gilbert don't leave on a ship, Gilbert lives in Green Gables since season 1, Hate to friendship, M/M, Minor Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Protective Gilbert Blythe, Sad Gilbert Blythe, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Slow Romance, Stubborn Anne Shirley, and maybe something else...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleRitournelle/pseuds/MlleRitournelle
Summary: Gilbert has just lost his father, he is alone and lost, he doesn't know what to do or what his future will look like, he hesitates to leave Avonlea.Anne deeply regrets what she said to Gilbert after the funeral. Following a conversation with Aunt Jo, she decides to go to the boy's house to tell him how she feels.The Cuthberts, seeing the loneliness of the boy, offer him to stay in Green Gables.These children, who will grow up in the same house, will not have a restful relationship between the jealousies of others and the hidden feelings of some.A rewrite of Anne with an "E" based on this major event.( This fic like all my other fics are also available on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net : @mlleritournelle )
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. You have to decide to live a life with no regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Another new fic on Awae, I know! The Nanowrimo has boosted me! Let's hope I can finish all these fics! Hope you'll enjoy it, I was really excited to write a fic on Anne and Gilbert in season 1, because it's so rare and i LOVE this season. 
> 
> I completely started writing this fic on a whim, and now I feel like I'm embarking on a long story, maybe I'm wrong, nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy it.

Anne ran across the snowy plains, she was panting, she had to hurry before it was too late, she was supposed to run headlong without ever looking back. This was undoubtedly what it meant _to live a life with no regrets_?

Before that, she was determined to turn the page and forget Gilbert. It wasn't her fault after all, that stupid boy didn't understand. How could he not understand what she was trying to do? She just wanted to share her experience as an orphan, she just wanted to reassure him, to tell him that he could probably cope better than she did. Maybe she had expressed herself a bit badly, maybe she shouldn't have minimized the loss of his father. But she had never lost someone she loved, she was a baby when she lost her parents. There had been Mr. Hammond, but she couldn't say that she regretted him very much because he had inflicted so much on her.

Fortunately Gilbert will never have to be in a foster home, he will never have to do the chores for a whole family and take care of children. He would have the choice to live the life he wants, even to leave Avonlea if he wished. What if he had already left? This thought made her run even faster, she even missed falling into the snow several times, so she seemed to have lost control of her legs, she almost flew over the snow.

When she finally arrived in front of the Blythe's house, she stopped and took a deep breath, then put her braids back on as if to appear relaxed, as if she hadn't just rushed from the Barry's house.

She walked towards the porch and breathed in again, finally raising her hand and knocking on the front door glass.

Once it was done, she waited several seconds, it seemed like an eternity to her. She had even had time to think that she hadn't really been able to figure out what she could say to him. She didn't even have time to panic about it, that the door opened, Gilbert was standing there in front of her. She noticed immediately that he had bruises on his face, what had happened to him? Had he been in a fight? But what she noticed most of all was his always melancholy look, he seemed sad and lost. And seeing that expression on his face, was such a torment for her, she didn't really understand why? She was supposed to hate Gilbert Blythe, so why was it so painful for her to see him sad?

Now she would even be happy to see his smug smile again, he might even brag or think he's smarter than her. No matter, she didn't want to see him unhappy anymore.

"Gilbert.", she says gasping.

"Anne... Hello.", He replied surprised.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but...I-I wanted to say I owe you an apology.", said the young redhead awkwardly.

The young boy cleared his throat, "Hm. No, you don't.”

"Yes, I do.", she replied firmly.

"I should apologize to you.”

"No, you shouldn’t.”

"I was rude.”

"But it was my fault.”

"Can we please no argue for once?”, asked the young boy, who had remained calm until now.

"Can you stop contradicting me?", she replied in a firm tone, which made him grinning a little, "Gilbert... I am very sorry that I wasn't more sensitive about your father, and what losing him really meant for you.”

"It’s water under the bridge.”, he replied with a small smile.

"I couldn't understand it then, but I think I understand it now.", Then she sighed, "Anyway.”

"Anyway.”

The two children looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, as if they were finally connected.

"I-I'm not bothering you any longer.", said the girl, interrupting the exchange of glances, as she was about to leave.

"You didn't bother me. To tell the truth...Can I invite you in? Can I offer you a drink?", he asked, making a small grimace, a little afraid of her answer.

That's how Anne understood, that the young boy must have felt desperately lonely, who had he been talking to these last few days?

Then she replied with a shy laugh, "It's true, I am a bit thirsty."

Moments later, the two children were around the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in their hands.

Unconfidently the dark-haired boy said, "I don't know if I know how to prepare tea very well, but... my father wasn't complaining."

"I feel...it's not so bad.", She answered hesitantly.

She had a view of the living room, and saw that there were white sheets covering the furniture, "What are you planning to do? Are you going to come back to school?"

"How could I?", he replied with a nervous giggle, "I'm alone now, it will be impossible to farm on my own and continue going to school. Besides... I don't want to be a farmer."

"But, you want to quit school?", she says worried.

"Not really. I just... I don't know what to do.", he finally admitted with some pain.

"I'm sure Marilla and Matthew would be happy to help you."

"But it's not up to them to help me. I... I've seen them these last few days, they are really nice people. But... I could never give them the device back, so it's excluded."

"I would like you to come back to school though, I miss you.", She simply let go, not even realizing what she had just said.

"Yeah?", he asked with a slight grin on his face.

Then she realized what she had just said, so she tried to correct herself, "I-I mean at school, I miss you at school. There's no one to compete with."

"You want to spell out a few words for old time's sake?", he asked with a teasing smile.

The girl laughed at the boy's remark, "How about... truce?", and she reached out her arm to the boy to shake his hand.

He did the same, and shook her hand as he spelled out, "T-R-U-C-E. Moody would’ve gotten that wrong.", This made both children laugh.

“He would’ve!”, said Anne, laughing.

When Anne saw the young man laughing, she immediately thought it was the most satisfying thing of the day, yet it was a simple laugh, but it meant so much.

Then she got up from her chair, "I should go now, but... promise me if you decide to go, let me know.", she said worriedly.

The young boy stood up in turn, "I-", but he didn't even have time to finish his sentence, so she interrupted him.

"…But if you finally decide to stay, please visit us at Green Gables.", said the young girl who was always so concerned.

The dark-haired boy smiled, "I'll do it."

So she left the house, she simply nodded her head to the young man and walked away. She was relieved to have been able to say what was on her heart, but she still had a terrible weight on her stomach. Why did she feel this way? Was she finally afraid that this was the last time she would see Gilbert Blythe?


	2. At the crossroads

The next day at school, Christmas preparations were the main focus, there was the children's choir singing carols in the background, while the minister had fallen asleep on a chair next to the decorated tree.

Anne was sitting beside Moody, they were cutting snowflakes out of paper.

"Do you suppose it’s true that no two snowflakes are alike? I hope so. It’s kind of comforting, isn’t?", said the young redhead while the young boy listened to her words with a smile.

On the other side of the class, Josie gossiped with the other girls, "And the bank manager, who happens to be my uncle, he said that the Cuthberts are poor.", she said with a small, petty smile.

Anne, who heard none of this, continued her monologue to Moody, "I’ve heard it said that snow is a sign of God's forgiveness, and by blanketing the ugly frozen earth, and making it beautiful.”

"Anne is poor?", exclaimed Diana at the other end of the class.

"What do you mean “poor”?", asked Jane who was standing next to the young brunette.

"Poor as in “penniless old fellow with no head for finance.”", Josie replied, rejoicing a little too much at what she was saying.

The young redhead was alerted by her words, she turned her head towards her.

"That's not very nice.", replied Ruby, who was standing next to the tall blonde.

Moody, who didn't pay attention to the chatter of the girls' group, continued to chat with Anne, "Snow means Christmas is coming. And I love Christmas. Don't you?”

"I don't know, but I plan to.", answered the young redhead.

"Did you not have Christmas at the orphanage?", he asked, a little embarrassed to ask this question.

"There wasn’t much to it really. I’m not sure why Father Christmas wasn’t able to stop there. Maybe the matron scared him off.", said Anne.

Suddenly, Anne was again alerted by the girls' discussion, she heard Diana exclaiming to Josie, "That can’t be true.”

"The Cuthberts had to mortgage their farm. Isn’t that sad?", replied the tall blonde with a smile, who didn't seem at all compassionate.

It was too much for the redhead, when she heard this, she got up from her desk and walked towards the girls, "Josie Pye, you take that back!”

"Why are you upset? It’s only true. You're poor.", Retorted the young blonde.

Anne didn't want to believe a word of it, it couldn't be true. Josie's falsely innocent expression didn't help the girl at all to calm down.

"Wait, you didn't know? Do you know if they're even going to keep you?", added the girl who was feigning concern.

"Keep me?", repeated the young redhead, who felt like an anguish rising, reminding her of not so distant memories. Marilla couldn't send her away yet, would she?

At the same time the choir director called the whole class to come and sing together. Anne, who was definitely no longer in the Christmas mood, followed the other students with difficulty to sing their Christmas carol.

No sooner had they started singing than Anne decided to run away from school and return to Green Gables. She had to know if it was true, it was impossible for her to continue singing Christmas carols under these conditions.

Diana rushed to join her, she knew very well why her friend had run away like that.

Later, they were on their way, the young redhead was walking very fast, she had to get answers as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you're all right, Anne? Maybe you should slow down.", Asked the worried brunette, who was having trouble keeping up with her.

"I have to get on home. Oh, Diana, it can't be true!”

"It isn’t. That Josie Pye is just as mean as they make ‘em. She hadn’t any right to tell tales about you.", Diana protested.

Anne continued to worry, "My first family...My first home..."

The young brunette took her friend's hand, "They’re not going to send you back. You’re in the Bible and everything.”

"We can't lose Green Gables. We just can’t.", said the young redhead.

When Anne finally arrived at Green Gables, she took a deep breath before entering the house. But loud voices stopped her as she surprised Matthew and Marilla arguing. She froze in the doorway and didn't dare enter, just spying on the conversation.

"Yet another thing you neglected to mention. This home is mine, too. And Anne’s!", Marilla seemed really angry.

"I didn't want to talk about It.", Matthew replied.

"You didn't trust me? To talk about our future? Anne's future?", asked the older sister who was getting more and more upset.

Anne, who was focused on what was being said in the house, was suddenly alerted by a young boy's voice.

"Anne?”

She turned around, and that's how she saw Gilbert, a cap stuck on his head and a bundle in his hand. So he had listened to her, he had come to ask the Cuthberts for help?

"Gilbert...I...", The girl was clumsy, she was not expecting the boy at all, especially at such a time.

"Are you eavesdropping?", asked the dark-haired boy with an amused look.

"Well...it's that-", the young redheaded girl didn't even have time to justify herself, that the upset tones of Matthew and Marilla had interrupted her.

Gilbert realized from the girl's expression that something was wrong.

The Cuthberts were now in the living room, Matthew was always trying to explain, or rather to convince Marilla, he wanted her to understand, and he thought he had done the right thing. But she didn't agree at all, her brother was doing too much, overly, he couldn't work any harder.

The two children, who were still outside the house, suddenly heard Marilla exclaim.

"Matthew? Matthew!!”

So immediately, Anne and Gilbert rushed into the house, "Matthew?!", shouted the girl in turn.

"What's happened?", she asked, she was now kneeling beside the old man, she and Marilla were touching him trying to find out what was wrong with him. As for Gilbert, he was standing backwards looking at the scene with worry.

"I don't know.", replied Marilla, who was just as lost.

"I-I'll get a doctor!", exclaimed Gilbert as he rushed out of the house.

And so they stayed by the old man's side while waiting for the doctor to come.

A few hours later, the doctor had just left Green Gables, it turned out Matthew had had a heart attack, and he was very fortunate according to the doctor. Now he needed rest, he had to stay in bed.

The doctor had also stated that the old man should no longer work for months, as well as to avoid any form of stress.

Marilla had stayed for a while at the old man's bedside, while Gilbert and Anne were now on the porch after the doctor had left, sitting next to each other.

"I would like to have the opportunity to do something to help you.", said the young boy.

"We can just pray for Matthew.", the redhead replied, more worried than ever, "So… you decided to leave?", she asked with slight apprehension.

"Yes, that's what I came to tell you, you made me promise after all.", He replied with a small smile.

Anne rolled her eyes, and managed to smile a little, despite the immense disappointment she felt at the revelation, "So... you're leaving for Charlottetown tomorrow, right?"

"I was supposed to leave today, but now it's too late. So I guess so."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Marilla, who arrived on the porch in turn, "Gilbert, thank you again for running to get the doctor."

"It was a normal thing to do, Miss Cuthbert.", He replied courteously.

"Since it's dark now, why don't you stay the night here?”

"I...thank you, but I could spend the night at home.”

"No way. And besides, I've started to prepare dinner."

The young man was touched by the old woman's kindness, "I-I don't know what to say, it's very kind of you, Miss Cuthbert.”

Marilla simply nodded her head and replied with a smile, "That's perfectly normal too.", and then she walked back into the house again.

Moments later, the three of them were sitting in the kitchen for dinner, while Matthew was still resting in his room.

"Are you sure you want to leave?", Marilla asked worriedly, looking at Gilbert.

"Well... I don't have much to hold me back here anymore.", he replied sadly.

"Of course traveling and seeing the world is something your father would approve of. But isn't it too early to do so? You couldn't even finish your classes.”

Anne, who was on the side, was just paying attention to the conversation so far. After all, what more could she say? It was up to him to decide, she couldn't add anything more.

"I can't continue school, and then why should I, after that? I don't want to be a farmer, there's nothing left for me here."

"There's Green Gables.", the young redhead suddenly intervened, these words came out of nowhere. Her eyes widened the second she realized what she had just said. She immediately felt Marilla and Gilbert staring at her, they looked at her with some confusion. Then feeling horribly uncomfortable, she left the table.

"I-I go to bed, I'm tired.", she says awkwardly as she gets up.

The old woman and the young boy both found themselves at the table, they exchanged glances filled with certain incomprehension, only Anne could make them feel that way.

But Marilla finally decided to take back what the girl had no doubt meant, "I think you would indeed be more than welcome here. But with the problems we have today, we will all have to work hard if we want to keep Green Gables. You could also finish your classes, and think about what you want to do after that?"

"I...I don't know what to say Miss Cuthbert. Your offer is so generous, but right now you certainly don't need a burden."

"Who says you'd be a burden? You would be especially useful to us. Think of this rather as an exchange of good deeds. You would be a boarder at Green Gables, you could continue school if you wish, and in exchange you would help us with the field and the crops in your free time?"

"That is..."

"I know what you're going to say, but it would be temporary until you finish your classes. Then free to you, to travel and see who you want to be?"

"Thank you very much. I-I will think about it."

"The night brings advice.", she declared with a small smile.

Which also made him smile, finally there were perhaps many more possibilities than he had thought until now.

An hour later the young man was settled in a guest room, he was lying in his bed with both hands behind his head. He was going to spend a good part of the night thinking. What would be the best thing for him? To see other horizons, or to stay in Avonlea and feel like he was in a prison. But if it was to stay in Green Gables, maybe it would be different, maybe things would be less hard to bear? The Cuthberts were so nice, they clearly needed help, but he couldn't make the decision to stay just for that reason.

At the same time, Marilla was installed at the kitchen table, lit simply by the light of a lamp. She didn't know what to do, they were now ruined, and now Matthew could no longer work. So she tried as hard as she could to decipher the accounts, unfortunately she didn't seem to understand everything.

Suddenly Anne went down to the kitchen, apparently unable to sleep, worrying too much.

"You should be asleep." Marilla said.

"So should you.", she walked towards the old woman and sat down beside her, she put her head on her shoulder.

"I wish I had a head for numbers.", the woman with the bun said.

This made the young redhead smile, because she thought that at this moment she might be useful for something. Then began to read the papers and without delay, she went ahead and performed an operation.

"I guess Matthew was counting on making this amount from the new crops, plus the potato crops?", the girl explained.

"I have to go speak with the bank. I need some clarity.", the old woman replied.

"I’m coming with you. Even if you’re not keeping me.", said the red-headed girl who seemed to be saddened when she said this.

"Not keeping you? You're a Cuthbert. For better or for worse. No getting out of it now.", She replied with a smile, "And no need for you to come with.”

Anne had tears in her eyes when she heard Marilla say these words, they meant so much. So she wiped away the tears that were just waiting to run down her cheeks, "There most certainly is. I know for a fact that when one is under stress it's hard to hear what’s being said. It's as if the person speaking is miles away or under water.”

Tomorrow will be a busy day, but who knows, maybe big decisions will be made, and big changes will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think of this story, the different path it is taking? I like to talk about it.


	3. Life takes an unsuspected path

The next morning, Anne and Marilla were preparing to leave for Carmody's bank. The young redheaded girl kissed Matthew's cheek, while his older sister stood staring at them with some sorrow. Gilbert was also present, he had volunteered to watch over the old man while they were away.

"Thank you again Gilbert for offering to take care of Matthew.", said the woman with the bun.

"I’ll do my best.", replied the young boy. Indeed, he was a tad too accustomed to this kind of situation. His father had been sick for so long that it was a habit for him. And seeing Matthew in this condition brought back painful memories.

A few hours later, Marilla and Anne had arrived in Carmody, they were now at the bank, both settled in the banker's office.

"This is most irregular. Where is Mr. Cuthbert?", asked the banker who seemed to be reading the accounts.

"Indisposed. Un-unfortunately. I’m here on his behalf.", replied the old woman who did not seem familiar with the environment.

"Most irregular...", added the old man.

"My brother has suffered a heart attack. It’ll be many months until he is well.", She explained sadly. The young redhead sitting next to her remained silent but very attentive to the conversation.

"Difficult news, indeed.", replied the banker.

"Yes. I’m...We're... Matthew and I are wondering about the terms of the loan… and if we might get an extension on the payments.”

"The terms of the loan are clear. Mr. Cuthbert was the asset we invested in.”

"That's why I’m hoping to renegotiate…in light of the situation?”

"It seems you don’t understand. This loan is now a bad risk. I’m going to have to exercise this clause here to pull the loan back.", he said, pointing to the clause in the contract.

"Pull it back?", The woman with the bun looked more confused than ever, so she glanced at the girl beside her.

"What exactly does that mean?", asked Anne, seeing the call for help in Marilla's eyes.

The banker was beginning to lose his patience, he sighed, "I have already stated that Mr. Cuthbert is the asset. If he is not able to work the land, then we must call in the loan by the end of the month. I'm sorry, but if there’s no potential for return on our investment, the investment must be returned or the property forfeit. It is all right there.”

The young redhead and the old woman looked at each other, they were more concerned than ever, and seemed in shock.

Meanwhile in Green Gables, Gilbert was reading a book he had found in the house, it was _The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne,_ when he picked up the book from a chair in the living room, he couldn't help but think that Anne was probably reading it.

Matthew was always bedridden, so the young man went to see him from time to time to see if everything was okay, but each time he seemed to be in a deep sleep. When he got up from the chair where he was reading to visit the old man again, he took the book with him this time.

He gently opened the door, and saw that the frail man was awake.

"Oh, Gilbert.", Matthew said, and seemed surprised to see the dark-haired boy.

"Hello Mr. Cuthbert. Are you well?”

"I... I didn't know you were here.", said the old man in a weak voice.

Gilbert entered the room a little more and replied, "That is... I've actually been here since yesterday, I was here when..."

"I see, it was very kind of you to stay. But where are Marilla and Anne?"

"They went to Carmody, Marilla had to talk to the banker. But we shouldn't talk about that, you should think about resting first. It's best to avoid all kinds of worries."

The old man simply nodded his head and then added, "Here, what are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a book that was in the living room, sorry, I took the liberty of borrowing it in the meantime."

"It...It’s all right. You did the right thing, and then it's Anne's book. She would be happy if this book was read, on the contrary."

Gilbert simply nodded, then Matthew said, "Can you come closer, I want to tell you something..."

The dark-haired boy stepped forward and sat down on a chair next to the old man.

"...I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry I can't help you like I promised."

"Oh... it's okay, Mr. Cuthbert, don't worry about it. And anyway, I wasn't planning on staying in Avonlea."

"And would you stop going to school?", said the worried old man.

The boy giggled embarrassedly, "You're a lot to ask me that. As I said before, there's nothing keeping me here anymore. And I have to work now."

Matthew sighed, "Life... life isn't always fair, but you are a good student, even a very good student from what I hear. You challenge a certain young girl, and God knows she's already smarter than all of us.", He coughed and continued, "...So, no. You shouldn't drop out of school. If you ever get a chance to continue, consider it. You don't want to be a farmer, but you have to give yourself the means to become something else. And no matter what you want to become."

"Thank you, Mr. Cuthbert, those are sensible words, but-"

The old man didn't let his sentence end, "You should know that we're always here to support you, if Marilla would agree, maybe..."

"Oh I know what you're going to say, but Marilla suggested it to me yesterday. And I don't know what to say, except thank you."

"I know it wouldn't be ideal for you, but if staying here can help you finish your classes..."

"This offer is more than generous, Mr. Cuthbert. I'm considering it... really."

A few hours later, Anne and Marilla returned from Carmody, when they entered the house, she discovered not Gilbert but Rachel Lynde, who was standing there in the kitchen.

"Oh, Rachel, you here?"

"Well, I was visiting as usual, when I saw the young Blythe here. Goodness gracious Marilla! When do you plan to inform me of the whole situation?"

"All happened so fast Rachel... ", she blew and on the edge of uneasiness settled on a chair around the kitchen table.

Her old friend rushed over to sit beside her and took her hand, "Don't ever hesitate to call for help when you need it. What happened at the bank?"

Anne, who was also present, took her turn around the table and looked at the woman with the bun with deep sadness.

Marilla looked devastated, and then she finally answered, "It's the end of everything. We’re ruined. We're gonna lose the farm. Lose Green Gables.”

"Can nothing be done?", asked Rachel.

"Well, our only hope would be to somehow raise the amount of the loan.”

"We have to try.", Anne intervened.

"Everything of value will have to be sold. Right quick. It’s a fearful sum.", Marilla added.

"I shall rally the troops in town. I'm sure folks will want to make a contribution.”, said her old friend.

"No!”, interrupted the woman with the bun abruptly, “I will not except charity.”

“But-”

“That’s final, Rachel. I won't hear of it. The Cuthberts do not and will not take charity."

Anne was staring at Marilla when she heard her say this. She seemed so heartbroken, why can't we accept people's help? Was it a bad thing?

Suddenly a young boy's voice was heard, "Miss Cuthbert, I don't know if your offer still stands. But...I would like to accept it. I mean, to help with your crops while I continue my classes."

Indeed, Gilbert had just entered the kitchen and was coming out of Matthew's room. The young redhead was shocked to hear that, Marilla had offered him to work here?

"Oh Gilbert, I appreciate it very much, but if you accept because of what I've just said... "

"No, as you said so well yesterday, it's an exchange of good deeds. You offer me room and board, you allow me to finish my classes, and I repay you by helping you."

Marilla got up from her chair and walked towards the young boy, she put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this will help us. I'm glad you decided to continue school."

Anne still couldn't believe her ears, so Gilbert went to help out at Green Gables, he's not going to Charlottetown after all? But most importantly, he's going to continue school and live here? She was happy for him, but at the same time, she didn't know what to think about it, there was something that bothered her in this announcement.

Marilla then walked to the kitchen window to watch Jerry seem to be feeding the cattle, and then she said, "Anyway... The Barrys will buy our cattle.", Then she sighed, "We can't keep Jerry on.", and then she walked away from the window to the door leading outside, "Best get it over with.”

Rachel was standing behind Anne now, putting a hand on her shoulder, as she could feel that the girl was shocked by Marilla's announcement. As for Gilbert, he also had a sad look on his face. It was certain that many misfortunes were happening in Avonlea these last few days.

When the woman with the bun closed the door behind her, the young redhead ran to the door window to watch the poor Jerry hear the bad news. Rachel and Gilbert looked at the girl, and like her, they felt helpless.

Later in the evening, the living room was lit by many candles, while Marilla was sorting through the stuff she wanted to pawn tomorrow. Anne was sitting on an armchair and was totally fascinated by the objects around her.

"When you see everything together like this, it’s quite an array of treasures.", said the young redhead who seemed to marvel.

"They're just things. Matthew said the pawnbroker in Charlottetown buys all kinds of goods. I hope he's right.", Marilla replied.

"I’m looking forward to seeing Miss Josephine and staying in a guest room. Diana says that the manse is ever so elegant. Oh, Marilla... I wish I had something of value to contribute.", said the young redhead, who suddenly straightened up, an idea crossed her mind. She left the room quickly. Marilla watched her leave confused.

When Anne was about to climb the stairs, she met Gilbert, who was coming down the stairs carrying a trunk that the old woman had asked for. Then the girl stopped in her hurry, "Oh Gilbert, I...I was just…", she was confused about how to react when the young boy had been around, especially since he had announced that he was accepting Marilla's offer. Why did she felt so embarrassed about him being in Green Gables? Of course, they had made the truce, but she couldn't understand why this new situation made her uncomfortable.

The dark-haired boy couldn't help smiling when he saw her, "It would be silly for me to fall with all this...", he said, pointing to the trunk he was holding.

"Oh...yes.", she replied embarrassed.

Once he had arrived on the first floor, the girl rushed upstairs, and then went to her room.

At the same time, Gilbert arrived with the trunk in the living room. Marilla, as for her, was sitting on the couch, staring at her precious brooch, and then tearfully wrapped it in a piece of fabric. The young boy watched the woman with the bun with sadness.

"Miss Cuthbert, you know... I might have been able to bring some things from my home.", said the dark-haired boy as he laid the trunk on the floor.

"No way!", the old woman answered firmly.

All of a sudden, Anne appeared again in the living room, holding the dress that Matthew had offered her, "We can sell it to the shop.", she said with a smile.

"Oh, there’s no need to-", replied Marilla, who felt terrible pain when she saw the girl wanting to sacrifice her most precious thing.

"This is a family effort.", Anne continued to say with a smile.

"Anne...come here.", The old woman tapped the couch, telling her to sit down.

Then she put her dress on the back of the chair, and approached Marilla. Gilbert, who had witnessed the scene, felt that he should not stay, so he withdrew from the living room, and simply said, "I...I'll just go to sleep then. Good night."

"Good night Gilbert, and thank you.", replied the old woman. The young redhead simply nodded to the young boy.

The woman with the bun was able to continue her conversation with the young girl, now that they were alone and she was sitting next to her.

"Matthew is... It’s not wise for me to leave. I need to be home.”

Anne took a deep breath and replied, "I'll go on my own, Marilla. I can do it. I'm a veteran voyager, and I'll be back before you know it.”

"Jerry and Gilbert will accompany you.", Marilla replied.

"What?", the girl spontaneously replied, "No, I-I'll be fine on my own. I don't need company. Besides, Jerry and Gilbert... really? Do you think I'm so incapable, Marilla?", asked the redhead, desperately.

"It's not for company. It’s for safety and assistance.”

"But this could be a quintessential hero's journey!”

"You’re not going alone and that’s final. Jerry take last wages from the horse sale. Then Gilbert will accompany you to the pawn shop, he’ll auction the shire.”

"It's... it's because I'm a girl? You still think I'm less capable than them? Why do I even go to Charlottetown if I... "

The woman with the bun interrupted her in a firm tone, "I’ll not hear another word of protest. You're a girl who dreams of adventure. But you should know that in all adventures there are some risks. What if men were after your money when you came out of the pawn shop? What would you do, on your own? And then to answer you, you go because you are the only one who knows Diana's aunt."

Anne remained silent then, Marilla could no longer be reasoned with, and perhaps it was better not to upset her anymore, she had already had enough worries these last days. Then the girl took a deep breath and nodded her head. Even if she already regretted not living a lonely adventure tomorrow, she would make this effort for Marilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter and the path it takes. The next chapter might be fun, I'll let you guess why x)
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, I talk about updates of my fics and I post drawings, I'm @emneeli


	4. The greatest adventures are not the ones we imagine

It was early that morning, Anne, Jerry and Gilbert, were outside in front of the house, loading the sled with the various belongings.

The young redhead kept sighing, then she finally said, while placing a box on the back of the sled, "It's only because it reassures Marilla, that I accept that you accompany me. But I don't need you both at all, I am more than capable of going on my own.”

Jerry started to giggle, while Gilbert looked at her with a small smile, holding back from laughing.

"There's nothing funny, Jerry. I've traveled alone many times, and never has one incident ever happened. Never.”

"You’ve been lucky.", Jerry replied nonchalantly.

"I’ve been smart.", replied Anne, who looked at the young boy with an angry look in her eyes.

"So then both. Whatever.", said the boy, still in the same tone of voice.

Gilbert always seemed to be amused by the scene unfolding in front of him, he couldn't help but smile.

Jerry noticed the young man's smile, so he said, "Even Gilbert agrees."

"Oh no, I-", Gilbert tried to react.

"At least acknowledge that I don't need both of you.", she insisted again in a firm tone.

"When’s the last time you drove a sleigh?", Jerry asked sarcastically, then added, "Auction a horse or possessions?”

Anne didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, the young boy with the brown curls said, "I think he has a point, maybe two..."

This immediately made the girl sigh, and then she stared at Gilbert, "Oh, I didn't know you were an expert at pawning possessions…", she mumbled as she settled into the sled.

Simultaneously, Gilbert and Jerry exchanged glances, one was a bit amused and the other was just exhausted from the redhead's behaviour.

As the boys were getting ready to get on the sleigh, a girl's voice was heard.

"Anne!”

"Diana! W-What are you doing here?", Asked Anne, who was not expecting to see her friend today, she got off the sleigh and moved towards her. The young brunette came running, she was out of breath.

But her friend froze when she saw Gilbert, signaled to the redhead to come closer and whispered, "Why is Gilbert still in your home?"

"I...I'll explain it later...", the girl whispered in turn.

"Anyway, I’m so glad I caught you. I brought you something to sell.", Said the young brunette, speaking in a normal voice again, while showing her objects which were in a small cloth bag, she showed her a pretty brush.

"Oh… Oh, Diana, are you sure?", Anne worried.

"Of course I’m sure.", she said.

Then the two friends hugged each other and smiled, "Thank you.", said the young redhead.

At the same time, Marilla left the house to join them and say goodbye to the children. The young girl then rushed to put Diana's possessions into the sleigh, so that the woman with the bun wouldn't notice.

"Morning, Diana.", said the old woman.

"Good Morning, Miss Cuthbert.", replied the young brunette courteously, "I just came to say goodbye.”

Marilla gave Anne a food basket and said, "Be sure to get to Miss Barry's before nightfall. Be safe.”

"We will. Be sure to tell Matthew not to worry.", The young girl smiled, then kissed the old woman's cheek, "Everything will be all right. You'll see.”

Then she ran to the sled to get on board, but she saw Gilbert and Jerry sitting next to each other, "Where am I supposed to settle down?"

"Well, we can squeeze together, or...", Jerry glanced at the back of the sled as he said this.

"Oh, no-no-no-no! Th-there's no way!", stammered the girl, " First of all, why are you taking the reins? Why don't you go in the back?!"

"We'll alternate with Gilbert, I'll start riding and you go at the back. Then Gilbert will take the reins and I'll go in the back... is that OK with you?"

Gilbert intervened, feeling embarrassed, "Maybe, do you want to swap? I have no interest in staying at the front for the moment."

"No, that's fine. Thank you.", Anne said scowling, and left to settle in the back.

Diana and Marilla glanced at each other with innuendo, as they sensed that this trip was not going to be an easy one between them. As the sleigh set off, and Jerry alerted the horse to move forward, the old woman stroked her cheek tenderly, recalling the kiss the young redhead had given earlier.

Once the sled left, it moved at a brisk pace over the great white blanket of snow, but there was a certain silence on board. The girl seemed to be sulking in the back, and tried to close her eyes to imagine the adventure she would have wished for instead of being in the back and feeling all the jolts along the way. Then suddenly Jerry began to sing a French nursery rhyme, and so he interrupted the red-headed girl's attempt to immerse herself in imagining her own lonely adventure.

_« Il était un' bergère,  
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon;  
Il était un' bergère,  
Qui gardait ses moutons,  
Ron, ron,  
Qui gardait ses moutons. »_

Anne turned around and began to complain, "Jerry! No singing! I mean it.", But he pretended not to hear anything and went on and on.

_« Elle fit un fromage,  
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon;  
Elle fit un fromage,  
Du lait de ses moutons,  
Ron, ron,  
Du lait de ses moutons. »_

Gilbert, who was standing next to the young boy, started laughing. As for the redheaded girl, she was losing more and more patience, "I'm not kidding! I may only be at the back, but I can still hear you!", But Jerry had no intention of stopping.

_« Le chat qui la regarde,  
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon  
Le chat qui la regarde,  
D'un petit air fripon,  
Ron, ron,  
D'un petit air fripon. »_

"This journey is crucial! I cannot tolerate it yet-", the redhead insisted, but was once again interrupted by his singing.

_« Si tu y mets la patte,  
Et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon;  
Si tu y mets la patte,  
Tu auras du bâton,_

_Ron, ron,  
Tu auras du bâton. »_

The young girl was on the verge of blowing up, "I swear, I will kill you with my bare hands!"

"How many verses are there in your song?", Gilbert began to ask worriedly.

A few moments later, Gilbert took over the reins from Jerry. Anne was still at the back of the sleigh, this time trying to read. They had now arrived in the town of Carmody to make their first stop.

The boy with the brown curls slowed down the horse in front of Jeannie's shop, the place where Matthew had bought the young girl's dress. As the sled stopped, the redhead immediately straightened up, smoothed her braids and patted her clothes to make sure she looked good before getting off. Jerry and Gilbert also got off.

Anne now had the large box containing her dress in her hands, "I'll go by myself. I can at least do this on my own.", she said, addressing the two boys who had not yet asked the girl for anything.

"All right.", Jerry replied nonchalantly, and as he started to walk he added, "I'll go stretch my legs a little bit, but don't take too long, we still have a long way to go after that."

"Uh, well, I'm... I'm just going to stay here.", Gilbert simply replied hesitantly.

The young redhead nodded and then went into Jeannie's store, she was literally amazed by all the pretty things around her, and by these pretty things, it was mostly about beautiful dresses.

When suddenly, a soft voice addressed her, it was the owner of the store, Jeannie, she was very elegant as always, "Hello there. I see you've been here before.”

"Only in my dreams.", answered Anne with eyes full of stars in that instant.

"Well, how may I help you today?”

"I'm here to return a dress.", said the young girl as she placed the dress box on the checkout counter.

"Is something wrong with it?", asked the worried old woman.

"Not a thing.", Anne replied with a slight smile.

"Do you not like it?"

"It is my favorite thing that I have ever possessed in my life. But I need to return it to help my family."

Jeannie then opened the box and that's how she recognized the dress, "You’re Anne. Matthew's Anne.”

"I am. How nice it is to hear it said that way.", she said with a smile on her face.

"What happened, dear? Why do the Cuthberts need help?", asked the store owner, concerned.

The young redhead had tears in her eyes, she didn't know where to begin. Then she finally started crying, she could no longer hold herself back.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was always in front of the store, sitting on the sled, patiently waiting for Anne to finish. He glanced inside from time to time, through the store window, to see where she was. But this time he couldn't see her anymore, so he decided to get off the sleigh to take a closer look.

And that's how he saw the saleswoman taking the girl in her arms, tears had flowed on her face, he could see it very clearly. Anne had such a sad expression, she must have been really terrified at the thought of losing Matthew.

And at that moment, the young boy thought, that he hadn't even been able to shed a tear for his father yet, it was like a privilege he hadn't had time to take. And yet his father's loss was the most terrible experience he had ever had. His family had certainly endured so many losses, but now... now he was the very last of his family... the only one. The "prodigal son" as his father would have called him now that he was alone.

Inside the store, Jeannie was moving towards her cash register now, to return the money to the young girl. When she counted the cash, she finally decided to add one more wad of cash because she cared so much about Matthew and worried about him and his family.

But Anne wasn't completely fooled, "Did Matthew really spend this much?", Even though she knew the old man was generous, the amount seemed a little too much to her.

Jeannie tried to justify herself, "You’re worth a lot to him.", Even if what she said was true, she felt exactly the same way about Matthew, he meant a lot to her, "Put it in here for safekeeping.", She handed the envelope full of bills.

The young redhead nodded with a sad smile, but her eyes filled with gratitude for the old woman, she had understood the act she had just made.

Then finally, she came out of the store, and saw Gilbert who was just behind the door, she wasn't expecting it at all, she thought he had gone for a walk and that Jerry had taken his place to guard their belongings. So she realized that she probably still had red eyes from crying. It was one thing for Jerry to notice, but she really didn't want Gilbert Blythe to see her in that way.

"Are you okay?", asked Gilbert worriedly.

She faltered when she heard his question, "Uh...it's okay...well, I think I'd like to sit down now.", The poor girl looked a little pale.

"I' m going to leave you my place for the whole rest of the trip, I refuse to let you go at the back this time."

"But I don't know how to drive a sleigh, I wouldn't be able to-"

"I'm going up at the back.", He cut her off before she had time to finish her sentence, and began to move to the back of the vehicle.

Anne was about to say something, but Jerry came back at the same time.

"So, can we leave now? I wish we were done before nightfall.", he said nonchalantly, then paused before noticing, "Where is Gilbert?"

Finally a hand rose, it was Gilbert who waved, installed behind the stuff. This immediately made Jerry smile, who couldn't help but glance at Anne with a suspicious look, and then he let go rolling his eyes, "It's a mystery..."

A couple of hours later, the three children had reached their final destination, Charlottetown. This time Anne was in front the whole trip and Jerry swapped places with Gilbert along the way. The young redhead had been quite discreet on the path, to the orphan boy's amazement. They were now in town, still aboard the sled, looking for the Pawnshop.

"You haven't talked much.", the young man remarked, while still holding the reins.

"It's a crucial journey, Gilbert. It's excluded to have useless chatter.", replied the young girl, trying to adopt the most mature posture possible.

This made Jerry giggle at the back, and Anne, not appreciating his mockery, turned around, "If another boy hadn't had fun singing, or rather breaking our ears during half of the trip, I could have thought more about the importance of this trip."

"But what are you thinking about anyway? The only thing you have to do is to take us to Miss Barry's house.", Retorted Jerry sarcastically.

"Whatever you think.", Anne replied with a haughty look, and then suddenly she alerted Gilbert, "It's here! Stop!"

The boy with the brown curls had already been slowing down the sled for a while, "I had time to notice it before.", He said with an amused look.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need you to pawn all this.", retorted Anne with a defensive attitude.

"Undoubtedly, but Marilla requested it from me."

The young man's answer made the girl roll her eyes. The vehicle finally stopped, and the children got out to begin gathering the goods in the store. As Jerry was preparing to sell the horse, he untied it, which alerted Anne instantly.

"Wait! I didn't say goodbye!”

"I'll be back very soon, don't worry.", Jerry replied in an amused tone.

"I want to say goodbye to Burty! Why are you so annoying?", Said the redheaded girl as she walked towards the horse to stroke him.

"Burty?", Gilbert intervened from behind, with a smirk on his face.

"What? You don't like naming horses?"

"Oh no. On the contrary, Burty... it suits him."

"Of course it suits him. He's definitely a Burty.", Anne said confidently, then she added while staring and caressing the horse, "You're a good horse, Burty. Try to remember that. Somebody will be very lucky to have you. You'll be fine.”

Then with these words, Jerry finally took the horse with him and went in another direction to go sell him. But suddenly Anne stopped him, "Wait Jerry! Gilbert is coming with you!"

"Why?! Marilla said that Gilbert would pawn the goods because he had already done so.", Jerry replied, jaded.

"It's true... Since my father got ill, I had to pawn a few things here. The last few months have been difficult. ", said Gilbert, with his eyes always filled with a certain sadness.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Just because I've never done it doesn't mean I can't do it. Just trust me.", Said Anne almost with pleading eyes, she was asking young boys for a favor for the first time.

The two young men looked at each other, then nodded, but Gilbert warned, "I'll go with Jerry, but be careful. We'll try to get back before you're finished."

"Yes, don't walk the streets alone.", added Jerry.

"Don't think you're indispensable, Jerry.", The young girl replied as she walked towards the entrance of the store.

Anne was now in the store surrounded by all the knick-knacks, she was standing in front of the shop counter, waiting for the pawnbroker to finish reading a note. The man was middle-aged, it was clear that he had experience in his trade.

Once he had finished reading the letter, he turned his head towards the young girl, "So, you’ve been entrusted, eh? How old are you?”

"Old enough.", replied the redhead, who didn't want to let the least weakness show through.

The shop owner replied sarcastically, "All righty. Old enough. Let’s see what’s what.", Then he leaned over to grab a bag full of all kinds of items. Finally he warned by raising his finger, "Ain’t much I Ain’t got, so... I can’t say as I’ll be too interested.”

"That’s understandable. If these were ordinary items. But they’re not.", said Anne in a confident tone.

"Never heard that before.", said the man in a jaded tone while rummaging through the bag of trinkets. He took out a pretty little figurine representing a bird, "Nope. Dime a dozen.”

"I doubt it. My parents were given that as a gift when in service of the Queen.", Retorted Anne in a passionate tone.

"Oh, sure, sure.", the man didn't seem to believe a word of it.

Then the salesman took out a small turquoise blue vase, "It was made by the royal potter. Don’t you recognize the stamp? The Queen was indebted to them for the intelligence they brought during the Boer War. That’s all I’m at liberty to say.", she insisted in her explanations.

"Intelligence meaning what?", asked the confused man.

"Espionage.”

"Meaning what?”

"Spying. For the crown. I'm sorry, that’s all I can reveal.”

"What a crock!", he exclaimed, and then he leaned to take out a third item, and that's how he saw Marilla's brooch.

Anne then said hurriedly, "Amethyst."

"Humm. Don't care.”

The young girl expressed with growing passion, "That is a very special brooch!”

The man then examined it more closely with a magnifying glass, "Hmm... not to me.”

"It’s been in our family for generations.”

"So keep it.”

Anne was ever more saddened to hear this, because she knew how much Marilla cherished this brooch. Then the seller seeing the distress in her eyes said, "Look, maybe I can give you a small sum for it. To be nice. Maybe. Let's see what else you got.", then he caught some letters.

The redhead intervened immediately and took the letters from his hands, "Oh I’m sorry. Those letters aren’t for sale.”

"Letters? Don’t want ‘em.”

"I’m keeping all this correspondence from the tsar for posterity. They shouldn’t have been packed.”

“What a piece of work you are! The tsar?”

"Alexander had an inclination towards mysticism. And he found my great-grandmother fascinating. She had psychic abilities. I’ll never part with them. But I am willing to let the Queen Victoria vanity set go and a few other precious items. They're only so much one has room for. "

The man then took out a hairbrush and listened carefully to the young girl's ever more accurate descriptions.

"We’re, uh, moving back to the manse in England soon, and there’s too much to travel with. The house there is so full of treasures. I shouldn’t have told you so much, after we went to all this trouble to dress me in a humble fashion so as to avoid interest from highwaymen.”

Finally the man was holding a fountain pen which also came from the bag, he stared at it attentively and then asked in a sarcastic tone, "So who’s this from? Queenie or Russki?”

In the most serious way, Anne replied, "Neither. No, that I believe belonged to Prince Albert. If you can't afford it, I completely understand.”

Which made the pawnbroker a little more curious about what he could hold in his hands, and what if everything this young girl had been telling him since earlier was true?

A while later, when Anne had finished doing her business with the pawnbroker, two rather poorly clothed men walked in front of the shop window and saw the young girl in the first place, but above all the cash that the seller was giving her.

The redheaded girl was then rejoicing interiorly, and left the shop. She paid no attention to the two men who were following her a few steps behind her. She just wanted to join Jerry and Gilbert, they couldn't have been far away.

So, still strolling down Charlottetown's main avenue, she finally saw the two boys in the distance. Jerry was collecting the money he had gotten for the horse, while Gilbert looked up and saw Anne first. Although the dark-haired boy seemed to be confused, he saw two men walking close to the young girl and staring at her strangely. So he tried to get her attention.

"Anne! Hey! We're here!", he exclaimed, raising his arm and waving to her.

But when the girl signaled to him that she had spotted them well, she was pushed by a rather corpulent man, who caused her to stumble, she fell to the ground. While a shrewd man took the opportunity to steal an envelope containing a large sum of money from her pockets. The two men then started running in the street, but Gilbert, who had witnessed the whole scene, stood in front of the man who had stolen the cash.

"Please stop this man! It's a thief!", shouted the dark-haired boy.

Jerry rushed in turn, in a few seconds he was helping Gilbert catch the thief. Unfortunately the other man had escaped.

Anne got up, still confused and frightened by what had just happened, she watched the two young boys trying to hold the bandit back. Luckily some adults came to offer them a helping hand, Gilbert had been able to recover the money, so he hurried to show it to Anne from a distance.

The boy with the brown curls then ran towards the redheaded girl, seeing that she looked very distressed.

He was now standing in front of her, and he seemed really worried, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Uh... I think not... Thank you...", she replied, having trouble finding the words.

"Are you sure? You don't look right.", He began to approach her and put a hand on her arm, but he was interrupted by Jerry, who joined them at the same moment.

"Do you understand why we didn't want to leave you alone? Are you okay?", Said the young farm boy in turn.

All of a sudden, Anne lost her temper, "Stop asking me if I'm fine!", and then she turned and walked to the sled. The two young boys exchanged glances full of confusion.

"Did you at least manage to sell everything?", Jerry asked as he walked behind her.

She rotated, then rolled her eyes and said, "According to you?"

When they arrived at the vehicle, they discovered that indeed there were no items left at the back, she had managed to sell everything.

Gilbert had a little smile on his face when he realized what she had done, he thought at that moment that this girl was really surprising.

A few hours later, the three children had finally found Miss Barry's house, it was now dark, despite their efforts they had not managed to arrive before nightfall.

They were standing in front of the huge house, and Jerry couldn't help but comment as he looked around in amazement, "This is a palace, not a house. You sure this is the right place?"

"This is the address.”, answered Anne.

Gilbert remarked, "I knew Diana's family was rich, but her aunt seems to be even richer."

The redhead retorted immediately, "Diana's aunt is not only rich, she is also a person who listens and gives wonderful advice."

The dark-haired boy couldn't understand what kind of advice she was referring to, "Oh, Really?"

But the young girl did not reply, she hastened to knock at the house door. A man opened the door, he was rather old and elegantly dressed, he seemed to be Miss Barry's butler.

"Yes?"

"We’re here to see Miss Josephine Barry. Is she at home?”

"Who shall I say is calling?”

"Anne of Green Gables.”

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard, "For heaven's sake, Rollings, these are my guests!"

Indeed, Josephine Barry appeared at the front door, "Come in. Come in. Come in from the cold. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.”

The children then entered the house, they were now in the entrance hall. Jerry always amazed by the place, he had never been in a house that big in his life. Gilbert's attention was focused on the old lady, as she seemed so caring.

"Oh, my dear Anne, it’s very good to see you! Ah…", exclaimed Josephine while embracing the redhead.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time. Rollings, take these kids upstairs so they get clean up before dinner."

Rollings then began to climb the stairs while waving to the children to follow him, but the old woman interrupted Anne in her walk, "Oh Anne, I almost forgot. What are the names of these two young boys?"

The redhead turned around and pointed to them, "The boy with the cap is Jerry, and he is the farm boy at Green Gables. And the other boy is Gilbert, he's a classmate and now... He’s going to live with me for a while- uh... I-I mean at Green Gables."

Josephine approached the young girl and whispered in her ear, "Is this the boy who had nothing to do with your romantic concerns?"

"It's him. I-I mean no! It had nothing to do with-", Anne paused, realizing that the two boys were now at the top of the stairs but had been able to hear her exclamation.

"Well, well I see. Sorry for asking. I'll wait for you for supper.", said the old woman as she retired to the next room, leaving the teenager now embarrassed.

Lighted by some chandeliers and some lamps that received electricity, the guests were all seated around the large dining room table. Miss Barry was sitting in the host's seat while Anne was by Jerry's side, and Gilbert was dining in front of the redheaded girl.

"My, my, what an extraordinary adventure! Thank God you weren't alone!", exclaimed Aunt Jo as she stared at the young girl.

The redhead had a hard time admitting it, but finally she glanced briefly at Gilbert and replied, "Yes... indeed."

"This city is rife with ruffians, and I wouldn't advise any child to walk alone. It’s a wonder anyone can walk down the streets alone anymore. Miss Cuthbert did the right thing by forcing the three of you to make this trip.", she Insisted again, and then she began to watch the two boys serve up good portions of the different meals that one of her staff presented to them, "Good strong lads, perfectly suited to handle Green Gables."

An uncomfortable silence ensued, Anne and Gilbert glanced sadly at Jerry, the poor boy had now done with Green Gables, and the old woman was unaware of it.

Then Josephine understood from the young children's expression that something was wrong, "What? What have I said?”

The redhead put her cutlery on the table and replied, "We can't pay Jerry anymore, so we can't keep him on. In fact, his last wage is the money he got from the horse's sale."

"You're the one who's managing things on your own? So you're leaving school?", she now asked Gilbert.

The boy with the brown curls replied instantly, "Oh... in fact, Miss Cuthbert offered me to continue the classes and help out at the farm on my free time."

"We still have to save the farm.", Anne replied sadly.

"Hum... All this is far from being an ideal situation. Aunt Jo said, still worried, then stared at Gilbert with a sorry expression, "By the way I'm sorry for your loss, I know what you're going through these days. Nevertheless, unlike you, I am fortunate to be financially secure. It's really nice that the Cuthberts are willing to welcome you, this way you don't have to quit school."

In response, the young boy nodded in agreement.

"To get back to the farm, please, you must let me help you.", The old woman said almost authoritatively, looking at the young redhead again.

"Oh, Miss Barry, you’re so kind, but unfortunately I can’t accept.", replied the young child, trying to remain worthy as Marilla could have done.

"Stuff and nonsense! This is not time to stand on pride.”

"The Cuthberts will not accept charity, and so as a Cuthbert, neither can I.”, she concludes with dignity, she was proud to be a Cuthbert, so she had to respect Marilla's decision.

Later in the evening, the children were now in their own bedrooms. Jerry spun around in his bed, hearing the wind and the sound of branches banging on the window, prevented him from closing his eyes, but most of all, he felt terribly alone in that spacious room and that large bed. So he decided to get up from his bed and walked to the door leading to the corridor, he looked right and left to make sure no one was there.

Simultaneously in another room, Gilbert couldn't sleep either, but for different reasons, although he also felt tiny in that room. In fact, he couldn't sleep for one reason, his father.

Indeed, now that he knew he was safe and surrounded, he finally had the luxury of thinking about his father. That night he finally realized that he would never see him again, never again would he discuss about life, about the things he valued so much, never again would he pat him on the shoulder, never again would he see his smile... Then, for the first time since the father's death, his throat began to tighten, his eyes became moist, a strong pain in his chest was also felt, so he allowed himself to burst into tears. It was as if all the emotions he had been able to contain until now could finally come out. It was the most painful sobs he had ever had, as if this suffering could only go away by crying. He was now sitting in his bed with his hand on his chest, moaning in pain, the tears would not stop anymore.

Jerry, who was still in the corridor looking for Anne's room, was suddenly alerted by sobs. He didn't recognize the young girl, wasn’t it...? Then he approached the room where the moaning came from, he began to whisper behind the door, "Are you all right?", but no one answered.

Suddenly, the young boy was interrupted as he tried to find out who could cry in this way.

"Jerry? What are you doing?"

The young man turned around and saw the redheaded girl standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Clumsily, he tried to answer, "Uh... I...", Then he joined the young girl and whispered, "I think Gilbert's not very well tonight. I heard him... crying."

Anne didn't expect this, she didn't know what to say in the moment, but a huge part of her wanted to go and see him, so she started walking towards his room.

But Jerry grabbed her arm to stop her, "You shouldn't go to him. I feel like he doesn't want to see anyone."

The redhead then turned around without a word and went back to her room, "So, good night.", she said as she began to close her door. But the young boy held the door.

"In fact... can I sleep here?"

"What? W-Why? What's wrong?”

"I never... at home... I don't have my own bed.”

Anne then opened her door wide and waved her hand to show him that he was welcome. The children then rushed into bed, the young girl was settled, but she was surprised by the young boy's act, he slipped under the sheets and put his head on the other side of the bed, now he could sleep on the opposite side of the redhead, with his head at the feet of the bed.

"What are you doing?", she finally asked.

"There’re so many of us, this is how we sleep. Don't worry, I don't kick my sisters.”

"You'd better not.", She replied with a chuckle, then added in a more serious tone, "Everything will be all right. It'll be all right.", With these words she turned off the light. Jerry was surprised it was the first time the young girl had had such comforting words for him.

The next morning, the three kids were gathered in the hall, getting ready to say goodbye to Miss Barry. Anne had not stopped glancing at Gilbert, she could not help thinking that he had probably been crying for a good part of the night, alone in his room... But she pulled herself together and now looked at their host.

"Thank you for providing us with such a lovely port… in the storm.", She said in the most polite way possible.

Jerry added, "Merci beaucoup. The food was amazing.”

Then Gilbert tried to put on a slight smile and said, "Thank you for your generosity. Your rooms are very comfy."

"Glad to hear it.", She replied without hiding a certain satisfaction, then she added, brandishing a book in front of the redhead's eyes, "Books also provide ports in the storm.", she presented her the novel so that she could take it.

Anne then examined the cover attentively, "George Eliot, I don't know him.”

"He is a her, Mary Ann Evans.", said the old woman.

"How wonderful! A nom de plume.", replied the redhead with a smile on her face.

"If you do write a book someday, I pray you won't need one.”

"Thank you.”

"Oh, not at all. Not at all.”

But Anne listened only to her emotions and hugged Miss Barry, which made the old woman giggle.

Then more seriously, Aunt Jo looked at her employee, "Rollings…?"

"Madam.", replied the butler, giving her a small cloth bag.

"Jerry, I have something for you, too. You’re going to stay on at Green Gables, and I’m going to pay for it.”

"Oh, Miss Barry, I've already-", Anne tried to intervene.

But the stubborn woman interrupted her while continuing to address the young boy, "This is a business arrangement. I am offering you a job, at fair wages, that happens to be at Green Gables.”

Jerry glanced at his two acolytes, Anne and Gilbert, the poor boy seemed embarrassed, he didn't know what to say.

"Do you accept?", insisted the lady of the house.

"Um…Oui. I do. Merci.", he finally answers shyly.

She put the small bag containing the money in the young farmer's hand and then said with kind eyes, "Good lad.”

The children exchanged smiles with each other, eventually things got better.

It was sunset when they finally reached their destination, and Anne's eyes were filled with wonder at finally being back in Avonlea. Gilbert held the reins this time, and Jerry was in the back seat. They had agreed to drop the boy off at his family's house, as this would save him from having to make the reverse trip alone in the snow.

When the sled stopped in front of the Acadian family's house, the young man was so eager to be reunited with his family, he took his bundle and got out of the vehicle.

He made one last remark before he left, "Well Anne, now that I'm not in the sleigh anymore, you can ask Gilbert to show you how to ride. I mean, I'm safe now."

The redhead got off the sled, upset, "I swear I'm going to-", she stopped when she saw his parents, "Oh, Bonsoir Mr. and Mrs. Baynard.", Then she went back to her seat.

Gilbert couldn't help but giggle as he saw the young girl retract. Then he handed her the reins.

Anne froze for a moment, "Don't make fun of me, Gilbert."

"I'm not making fun of you, take them.", He insisted, always handing her the reins.

The young girl finally took over the reins, but she had no idea what to do after that.

"Now you have to grip this hand here, and keep your thumb up.", He then took her wrist and closed her hand to show her.

The redheaded girl remained silent for once, she just let him explain. Why she felt strange when he touched her wrist.

"Then, your arms, you have to keep your arms stretched out slightly forward, you have to feel the horse, the reins have to be taut enough for you to be able to keep control."

Anne simply nodded, and the young boy stared at her in turn to tell her that she could now make the horse react to move forward. Gilbert began to make a sound with his mouth to make sure the horse reacts.

The sleigh had finally sped off, they were now in the middle of the snowy plains and moving towards Green Gables, the redheaded girl was amazed, she exclaimed, "It's an exhilarating feeling! This is the most incredible thing I've ever done!"

The dark-haired boy smiles at her delight.

Soon she had to signal the horse to turn, so Gilbert grabbed both of her wrists and moved her slightly to the left. Anne turned her head and glanced furtively at the young boy, she couldn't help but feel troubled every time he touched her. At first she was surprised by his touch, of course, but there was something else, a strange feeling inside her.

After taking the lovers' path, they were finally there, the redhead could finally see Green Gables, she exhaled immediately with relief, her eyes were so bright, she was especially excited to see Matthew again, she really hoped he would get better now.

Then Gilbert showed her how to stop the horse and he came down to open the gate, that's it, they had finally come back to Green Gables, Anne couldn't stop smiling and the young boy had noticed it. This latest adventure had been totally unexpected for the young girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come, especially translating from French to English, as you can see, it was a very long chapter. The last few weeks have not been happy for me. I lost my grandmother two weeks ago. Writing this chapter has been a great source of comfort during this time.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I am especially looking forward to writing the next one, as I will move away from the plot of the series inevitably.


End file.
